Photosensitive glass structures have been suggested for a number of micromachining and microfabrication processes such as integrated electronic elements in conjunction with other elements systems or subsystems. Silicon microfabrication of traditional glass is expensive and low yield while injection modeling or embossing processes produce inconsistent shapes. Silicon microfabrication processes rely on expensive capital equipment; photolithography and reactive ion etching or ion beam milling tools that generally cost in excess of one million dollars each and require an ultra-clean, high-production silicon fabrication facility costing millions to billions more. Injection molding and embossing are less costly methods of producing a three dimensional shapes but generate defects with in the transfer or have differences due to the stochastic curing process.